This invention relates generally to a modular shelving system and, more particularly, to an improved modular shelving system which may be readily assembled and disassembled without tools to facilitate shipping, storing and cleaning.
Modular shelving systems are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,138,123 and 3,208,408 disclose knockdown shelving units; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,111 and 3,523,508 disclose modular adjustable shelving systems; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,302 discloses a modular shelving system with a quick-change shelf feature. However, each of these shelves have drawbacks. The first four patents are not adjustable in the true sense in that they cannot be readily assembled and disassembled without tools or with great ease. The problem with U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,302 is that the adjustable feature may only be used for the intermediate shelves. That is, the top shelf assembly and the base shelf assembly must be releasably fixed to the post and it is difficult to disassemble. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,286 discloses an adjustable shelving structure, but is difficult to assemble and disassemble due to the support mechanism.
Accordingly, it is desired to develop a modular shelving system that allows for easy installation and removal of one or more shelves without requiring the disassembly of the entire shelving system.